Protection
by I am Grace
Summary: When Emily's little sister is targated by a serial killer it's up to the team to protect her. However when Spencer starts to developes feelings for her things become complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or anything to do with it.

Also, I've read a bunch of stories about Reid falling for one of the member of his teams little sister, but I still wanted to write mine, so I hope you like it. Also, no flames please just compliments or criticism that can help my story be better, thank you.

I am Grace

"_A sister is both your mirror-and your opposite." - Elizabeth Fishel_

"I'm out guys" said Emily Prentiss one Friday afternoon.

"Hot date?" asked Morgan, Emily let out a snort "unless you consider my sister a hot date" said Emily.

"Well actually-" started Morgan "don't go their" said Emily in a warning tone.

"You have a sister?" asked Reid who was genuinely surprised at this announcement.

"Yeah Olivia she's twenty seven, she's a doctor, she runs the free clinic at the hospital" finished Emily. "She's only twenty seven and she's already a doctor?" asked Reid impressed. "Yeah she graduated high school at sixteen, she finished medical school in six years, and did her eighteen month residency with doctors without borders, and then she moved back here about a year ago to run the clinic" finished Emily.

"That's impressive" said Reid earnestly "and how did you meet, or even know about Emily's sister?" Reid asked Morgan.

"I ran into her when the team minus you went to a bar the other week" answered Morgan simply.

Emily started laughing "yeah he met Olivia started hitting on her, then realized she was sister and looked like he was about to throw up" finished Emily, Reid couldn't help it he laughed too.

"So how come you never mentioned you have a sister?" asked Reid "what is this, an interrogation?" she joked. "It just never came up, and Hotch knew she existed before the other week" said Emily "when he worked security for my mom Liv was about nine."

"Talking about Olivia?" asked Hotch coming into bull pen. "She was a sneaky kids, somehow always managed to escape her body guard" stated Hotch "that's Liv" said with a sigh.

"Guys I think we might have a case" said JJ coming into the room "where?" asked Morgan.

"Actually right here" said JJ with a little frown "it's just odd, I need you guys to take look at it" she finished.

"Will meet you in the briefing room(A/N can't remember if that is what it is called, I don't have my DVD's with me to check, if it's called something else please let me know) in five" answered Hotch before leaving to collect the rest of the team.

"I guess I'll have to have lunch with my sister some other time" said Emily picking up the phone to give her sister the bad news.

"Three weeks ago Amber Mitchen was found in an alley, her throat slashed" said JJ pulling up the photo "she was a known drug addict, arrested three times for possession, spent some time in jail" said JJ. "Then ten days ago Denise and Arthur Hopkins were found in front of their apartment, same thing throats slashed with look liked the same type of knife" said JJ pulling up the next set of photos. "Last there is a prostitute known as Misty, we don't her real identity yet. She was found also in an alley behind a dumpster, throat slashed, same type of knife" finished JJ bringing up the last set of photos.

"But that's not the real disturbing part" said JJ "it's not?" asked Rossi skeptically. "For two weeks before their murders they received hundred of photos every night. It was pictures of everything and everywhere they went that day" said JJ taking a breath. "They weren't just murdered they, were stocked, terrorized" said Morgan picking up a photo.

"Now we have to figure out what these four people had in common, and why it was worth killing over" said Hotch.

The first time Spencer saw her was across the bull pen about three days after they had gotten the case. She had wavy light brown hair that went just below her shoulders, and big blue eyes. A fading black eye was noticeable, he saw the familiar physical features in the jaw and mouth and even though she was a few inches shorter then her, he knew right away that it was Emily's sister, Olivia. He could see she was holding a large envelope and looking extremely upset.

"Hey Liv" said Emily "I can't talk were in the middle of a case." "I know – it's - here" she said thrusting the envelope at her big sister, Emily gave her a confused look before pulling out something from the envelope. Her facial expression turned to one of a deer caught in headlights before looking frantically around the room and spotting him.

"Reid get the team in the briefing room now!" she cried dragging her sister into the room behind her. Reid knew something must be wrong for Emily to bark orders like that. Reid hurried into Hotch's office without bothering to knock and noticed Rossi was there as well, most likely discussing the current case.

"This better be good Reid" said Hotch sternly.

"Emily ordered all of us into the briefing room now" replied Reid still slightly confused himself.

"Prentiss?" asked Rossi raising an eyebrow. "I know it is unusual, but something is wrong" stated Reid. "Alright" said Hotch rising "I'll gather the team."

Reid was the first to reach the briefing room, he saw Emily's sister sitting in a chair looking pretty pale and Emily pacing looking extremely pissed off, the envelope Olivia brought sat in the middle of the table.

"Em what is all this were trying to find a connection between the vic-" Morgan stopped short when he saw Olivia. "Olivia?" he asked perplexed as the rest of the team entered the room.

"I know who the next victim is going to be" said Emily facing the team and dumping the pictures on the table dozen of pictures of Olivia scattered across the table.

"Oh my God" replied Rossi picking up one of the pictures.

"There" started Olivia before taking a deep breath "there not just of me" she said standing and picking up a few of the pictures from the bottom of the pile "there's three of you and two of mom" she said handing over the pictures. Emily could see five pairs of eyes looking between her and her sister.

"Both of you are not to go anywhere without a member of the team starting now" said Hotch in a serious tone.

"I have a weapon I can take care of myself and Olivia" stated Emily her eyes ablaze.

"Emily please let us help" said wearily, they faced off in a staring contest, before Emily let out a breath "fine" she finally said.

"Don't I get a say?" asked Olivia jumping up, "no!" snapped Emily turning to face her sister.

"So some FBI agent is going to follow me to work and home, scare off my patients" said Olivia her voice rising.

"It looks like some of them need it" said Emily gently touching her sister's eye.

"I got punched by accident" pulling out of her sister grasp "how do you accidentally get punched?" asked her sister sarcastically.

"The guy was having a grand Mal seizure and was flailing around uncontrollably, I was trying to keep him from smashing his head in, excuse me if I wasn't looking out for his fist. Also, drop the attitude I didn't asked to be stalked by some serial killer" replied Olivia angerly.

"Ladies" said Rossi stepping in between them before the fur could fly "there is one other person we should talk to" he replied picking up the pictures of their mother.

"Wonderful" replied Olivia sarcastically "you know she is going to find a way for this to be my fault." Emily just gave her sister a sympathetic look. "Next time I'll just let the stalker get me" she said wearily dropping into a chair.

"You know I'm not a profiler, but maybe we should show Olivia the pictures of the victims she might be able to help" said JJ.

"She's right" said Reid "here" said Morgan opening the folder he was holding and sat out four pictures "do you recognize any of these people?" he asked.

"Yes" she said her eyes not leaving the pictures "who?" asked Emily "all of them." she replied.

"How do you recognize them?" asked Rossi.

"The first one" said Olivia picking up the first picture "is Amber Mitchen she was an addict I treated and was mad when I refused to prescribe clean needles. I suggested other Doctor's that might be able to help her, but she got angry and went to find another free clinic. This is Denise and Arthur Hopkins she was overweight and her blood sugar level was very high and she was on the road to type two diabetes. I set her up on a diet and exercise program, which she didn't even try to follow. She developed diabetes I again set her up on an appropriate diet and exercise program and supplied her with insulin. Again she did not follow any of it and a few months later she lost two fingers from diabetes, they blamed me. They went to a new doctor, and wanted to sue me, no lawyer would take the case. The third is a prostitute I treated a few times, I don't even know her real name, she contracted gonorrhea claimed I supplied her with faulty condoms" she finished setting down the last picture.

"So now we know the connection" said Morgan "yeah my sister" replied Emily looking scared.

(A/N Okay there's the first chapter, what do you think? Should I continue?)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or anything to do with it.

A/N: (In my story Elizabeth Prentiss is more abrupt and demanding and jerky then she really is on the show, but she kinda has to be for my story.)

_. . . parents. . . are sometimes a bit of a disappointment to their children. They don't fulfill the promise of their earlier years. - Anthony Powell_

"So how long until mom makes her entrance" asked Olivia fidgeting from where she was sitting on the corner of Emily's desk.

"Probably ten minutes, I can tell your nervous" said Emily sitting in her chair.

"How?" asked Olivia turning toward her sister "your clenching your jaw you do that when you're about to see mom."

"I hate profilers" muttered Olivia.

"I'm so so so sorry!" cried Garcia rushing into the room "I should have figured out Olivia was all their doctors at one point sorry, sorry, sorry!" she cried skidding to a stop in front of Emily's desk.

"It's alright mama" said Derek rising from his desk "we now know and we'll get the unsub" he said putting his hands on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Now Olivia here was about to tell us why her and her mother don't get along" said Morgan "don't pry" said Garcia smacking him in the stomach. "It could be relevant to the case" said Morgan rubbing his stomach.

"I don't see how" said Reid pipping up from his desk.

"It's fine" said Olivia letting out a sigh. "I think the whole reason I was born was to save a dying marriage, that's a lot of pressure to put on a baby. Then after I started kindergarten and was skipped ahead to first grade three weeks in she put so much pressure on me. Two hour tutoring everyday after school four on Saturdays and Sundays. She forced me to learn to play the cello, I hated playing the cello! When I was a teenager she kept me on such a short leash, I didn't have any friends. I was at least able to graduate at sixteen and get away."

"The only good thing about mom's horrible educational training she drilled into me I was able to graduate from medical school in six years instead of eight. Then mom was so happy she thought I was going to be some cute little pediatrician and marry some rich smart fancy surgeon and pop out some genius kids, ha! She about had an aneurysm when she found out I was going to be a doctor for underprivileged people and do my one eighteen month residency with doctors without borders. She actually got me transferred out of a medical camp in Africa because she was scarred it was too dangerous!" she said her jaw clenching harder. "She also believes that my job now is to dangerous, and I should let someone else treat _those _people as she calls the unfortunate, and she's still trying to set me up with rich doctors" she finished looking mad.

Garcia started to laugh "you think that's funny?" asked Olivia jumping up.

"No it's just that Emily is a member of the BAU, and they chase people who are sicker then beyond imagination, and she's worried about you. A doctor who treats people who are barley scrapping by, and isn't afraid to treat prostitute and drug addicts when other doctor's are afraid, it's so ridiculous it's funny" finished Garcia suppressing a laugh.

"So how come your mother does not guilt you like Olivia?" asked Reid looking at Emily.

"She basically knows it is not going to work, but she did until Olivia decided to treat people in Africa which was right before I joined the team. She also tried to set me up time and time again, but with my job and the schedule she thinks I'm going to die a lonely old maid with my cat" she finished.

"That's why I have a dog" replied Olivia smugly "and you're not an old maid your only thirty-" "hush" cried Emily cutting her off before she could finish telling them her age.

"So close" joked Morgan.

"Here we go" said Olivia taking a deep breath as Rossi and Hotch escorted Elizabeth Prentiss into the room.

"Olivia are you alright" she said grabbing her and squeezing her daughter in a hug

"This is a controlling mother?" whispered Garcia "just wait" replied Emily.

"I knew when you were tricked into treating those people, something like this was going to happen!" she exclaimed after she let go of her daughter.

"First of all I was not tricked into treating underprivileged people, I chose to, and second of all you knew when I decided to work as a free doctor some serial stalker and killer would target me I doubt that Mother" she said placing her hands on her hips, her voice rising. "No, but I knew something bad was going to happen when you help people who chose that life style" she said angerly. "_Chose that lifestyle"_ she shrieked "their poor not gay, well some of them are, but that's not the point who choses to be poor? Did they all of the sudden go 'gee I want to be poor, let me just burn all my money and get rid of anything that is valuable' what kind of idiot would do that!" she yelled she knew everyone in the office was probably staring at them.

"Oh Olivia" said her mom sighing and shaking her head like she was just some naive child.

"Don't you oh Olivia me" she said mimicking her. Suddenly they heard a high pitch noise they both turned to find the noise and realized that the high pitch noise was Emily whistling.

"Really Emily Kathrine, we're not dogs" said Ambassador Prentiss like she was speaking to a child.

Olivia just let out a huff and rolled her eyes "I told you I should have let this guy get me" muttered Olivia.

"What did you say" snapped Ambassador Prentiss turning to face her youngest daughter.

"Ambassador Prentiss, Olivia why don't we along with Emily" he shooting her a desperate glance "step into the briefing room and talk about what's going to happen next" finished Hotch.

"Yeah come on mom" said Emily laying a hand on her mom's shoulder and leading her into the room.

"Seriously" said Olivia turning to the team "can't one of you take out you gun and shoot me now" "afraid not" replied Rossi smiling sympathetically.

"You be doing me a favor between the stalker killer, and my mother I don't think I'm going to make it out alive" she said rubbing her temple.

"Olivia Grace come join us" ordered her mom from the conference room doorway.

"Coming" snapped Olivia clenching her jaw so tight, everyone was surprised it didn't break.

"Wow" said Garcia "you can say that again" said Rossi "wow" repeated Garcia.

"So how do we even know my daughter has been targeted?" asked Ambassador Prentiss as they were all seated around the conference table.

"Mom this unsub, when he targets people he stalks them, learns their routines takes pictures of their every movement and then sends them the pictures to terrorize them" answered Emily.

"Then?" asked the Ambassador sternly, Emily knew it was no good to argue.

"After two weeks of sending them pictures, he slits their throat" she answered quietly. Their mother let out a strangled gasp as her hand flew to her throat, she then turned toward Hotch.

"What are you going to do to keep my daughter safe?" she practically screamed at him.

"Mom" said Olivia exasperated "don't take it out in Agent Hotchner it's not his fault."

"Ambassador Prentiss" answered Hotch before the yelling could begin again "we are using all are resources to find this person, and from this moment on neither one of your daughters is going anywhere without a member of this team or a police officer. That being said we need to brief your security team on the profile of this unsub so they can keep you safe" he said crossing his hands on the table.

"Fine" said Ambassador Prentiss pulling out her cellphone "I will call him now so he can come and you can brief him. Second I would like hear the profile myself when I'm finished with this call" she said leaving the room before he could answer.

"Yes she is always that abrupt" said Olivia answering the unanswered question hanging in the air.

"She's scared" replied Emily "mom is mom but when she's scared or worried about us she gets even more demanding" said Emily sticking up for her mother.

"I know" replied Olivia "Agent Niles will be here in ten minutes, in the meantime what is the profile?" asked the Ambassador entering the room and sitting down.

"The profile we have is that this unsub is a middle aged Caucasian male who holds a respectful job. He can be arrogant yet charming, the victims to have notice him at least once in the weeks before their murders. They would have not bothered to pick him out because he looked like he belonged or if they did confront him he would have been charming and explained away his presence" said Hotch before taking a breath. "We believe he committed these murders to get Olivia's attention, he sees these murders as acts of affection something to make her love him, because he believes he's in love with her. He is now sending her pictures to either get her attention quicker or-" he stopped.

"Or?" asked Olivia "he's tired of waiting for you to notice him and he's wants to get rid of you" finished Emily.

"By get rid of you mean murder, right?" asked Olivia, Emily just nodded.

"You are going to catch this man Agent Hotchner" said the Ambassador as a statement not a question.

"Yes Ambassador, we are using every available resource we have to find him, and as I said before once your daughters leave this building they will not be alone until his is caught" he answered.

"Hotch" said JJ poking her head in the room "an Agent Niles is here to speak to you."

"If you'll excuse me" said Hotch rising, Ambassador Prentiss rose as well, but before she left she gently laid a hand on her youngest daughters shoulder for a second before lifting it and following Hotch. Olivia knew what she was trying to say, yet it didn't make her feel any better.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or anything that has to do with it.

A/n: The next couple of chapter will be explaining things, the real action will start around chapter five.

"_Home, sweet home." - John Howard Payne _

"I would really would like to go home" said Olivia wearily, their mother had left over an hour ago, now they team was setting up shifts to stay with Olivia and Emily.

"Guess who's your roomy for the night Prentiss" said Morgan grinning as he came into the room "oh happy days" replied Emily sarcastically.

"Who's babysitting my baby sister?" asked Emily Olivia just rolled her eyes at her sisters comment "the kid" he replied "the kid?" asked Olivia confused.

"Dr. Reid" answered Emily.

"He'll be down in a minute, he's getting some last minute instructions from Hotch" said Morgan.

"Great I just want to get home" said Olivia tiredly as Reid entered the room.

"Are you ready to go Dr. Prentiss?" asked Reid "it's Olivia and yes please" she said rising and practically running out of the room Reid right on her heels.

"Welcome to my palace" joked Olivia unlocking the door to her town house and letting Reid in before entering herself.

He looked around her town house it was very nice. They stood in her living room where there were three large book shelves all over flowing with books. There were pictures on the wall of her time with doctors without borders, and her and Emily growing up. At the end of the living room was a bar/counter that was open at the top so you could see into the kitchen and a large doorway. In the one side of the kitchen held her appliances and counters and the other side held a small round table, right beside the table was a white spiral staircase leading upstairs. A large golden retriever bounded over and started growling "it's alright Quincy" she said leaning over and petting him, and just like that the dog's demeanor changed from protective to friendly.

"Did you know that the golden retriever is third more popular breed of dog" said Reid nervously.

"Yes, and speaking of Golden Retrievers Quincy really needs a walk, if I can?" she asked rising.

"Yes, but I need to accompany you" said Spencer setting down his things.

"Of course" she said clipping on Quincy's leash "come on boy" she said opening the door and practically dragged out by the dog, Spencer hurried after.

"So you're the genius my sister talks about?" asked Olivia after they had walked in silence for a few minutes.

"I suppose so" he answered a little flustered "so you really have three doctorates?" she asked impressed "actually I just acquired my fourth" he answered.

"Do me a favor?" she asked "sure" he replied "don't get an MD you probably put me out of a job" she joked before being pulled forward by Quincy.

Later that night Spencer was downstairs reading a book, while Olivia was upstairs trying to sleep.

"I can't sleep" said Olivia coming down and sitting on the opposite end of the couch from Spencer.

"Not tired?" he asked, Olivia let out a snort "I'm exhausted, but knowing that an FBI agent is downstairs waiting for a murderer to try and come kill me is keeping me awake" she said hugging her knees to her chest.

"I do know what that feels like" he said shutting his book "how?" asked Olivia skeptically.

"Two years ago I was kidnapped and tortured for fourteen hours by a man with multiple personalities. He frequently injected me with dilaudid, and I became addicted" he finished not knowing why he told her all of that.

"I'm sorry" she said sincerely "it's alright now, I've been clean for twenty months" he replied.

"That takes a lot of strength" she said "I've helped a few people through addictions and what people don't realize that it is an everyday struggle and for you to stay sober all of this time is a real accomplishment" she said smiling.

"Thank you" he replied "what happened to the man?" she asked "he" he stopped for a second "he was killed" he answered. Olivia just nodded and didn't say anything more.

"Is there anything you would like to do?" he asked "Do you know how to play chess?" she asked smiling.

"Check mate, finally" cried Olivia excitedly "you beat me" said Reid perplexed "yes, but you still won four times" answered Olivia smiling.

"You know it is almost three A.M, you should really try to sleep" said Spencer.

"I know, but it's hard" she said becoming serious again.

"I could make you some tea, that might help" said Spencer rising.

"Sure" replied Olivia "do you need helping finding things?" she asked.

"No earlier when we had dinner, I memorized where everything is" he answered matter-of-fact he said, "okay" said Olivia a little confused leaning back on the couch.

Spencer filled with the tea pot with water and set it on the stove to boil. He could just smack himself, he was starting to have feelings for Olivia. She was smart and beautiful and when he talked she didn't stare at him like he was some super human computer. But there was no way he could have feelings for her, he was supposed to protect her and find out who wanted to kill her, plus she was Emily's little sister. He cringed when he thought about what Emily would say or do if she found out he had feeling towards her sister. The kettle whistled and he poured some water into a mug with a tea bag and walked into the next room.

"Tea is rea-" he stopped when he saw her slumped over on the couch fast asleep. "I guess you did not need this after all" he said quietly, sitting the mug on the coffee table. He took a blanket off the back of the couch and gently covered her up, smiling he returned to his book.

"What time is it?" asked Olivia a few hours later when she woke up.

"Almost seven" answered Spencer from his chair beside the couch.

"I can't believe I was actually able to sleep" said Olivia standing and stretching.

"It is a good thing, you have patients to see today" he said "I can really go to work?" asked Olivia her eyes lighting up.

"Yes agent Rossi will be here around eight to take accompany you to work, and stay with you" he answered.

"Most of my patients will run when they hear an FBI agent is following me" said Olivia.

"Actually Rossi and the rest of the team and officers shadowing you are going to be a student doctors, it might be easier for us to collar the unsub if he does not know we are FBI" replied Reid.

"So nobody is going to know about the FBI staying with me?" asked Olivia.

"Only one person who has been cleared, your nurse Monica Grayson" he answered.

"Good to know my friend and nurse isn't a killer who is in love with me" she said smiling.

"I suppose it would be good to know" said Spencer seriously "do you ever joke?" she asked, Spencer just gave her a confused look.

At exactly eight am the doorbell rang, causing Quincy to growl "that must be Agent Rossi" said Olivia worriedly across the room.

"Probably, I'll answer it" said Spencer standing in front of the door hand on his holster just in case, he looked through the peep hole, sure enough it was Rossi.

He opened the door and let him in "morning doctors" he joked caring a box, Quincy immediately stood in front of Olivia protectively.

"Quincy its okay" Quincy immediately dropped his behind to the ground and started wagging his tail.

"What's in the box?" asked Olivia "bagels, Emily called and threatened me if I didn't make you eat breakfast" he said handing her the box "so eat" he finished.

Olivia just rolled her eyes and took the box in the kitchen Quincy following faithfully behind she slipped a bagel into the toaster.

"Everything go okay last night?" he asked once Olivia was out of earshot.

"Yes, no calls except for Emily, no visitors, no suspicious cars or movements outside, the dog did not growl at anything all night" he finished.

"What's with the chess board?" he asked nodding toward it

"Olivia could not sleep so we played chess" he answered simply.

"Uh huh" answered Rossi skeptically.

"Happy I'm eating a bagel, I'll finish it on the way" she said coming back into the room "alright lets go" said Rossi heading toward the door "be good Quince" she said patting her dog quick as she left "Bye Spencer" she called before the door closed. He gathered his things disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see Olivia until tomorrow morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or anything to do with it.

Thank you to ArwenLalaith for being my beta reader and fixing my grammar and spelling mistakes, and improving my story.

"_There is no greater reward in our profession then the knowledge that God has entrusted us with the physical care of his patients." - Dr. Elmer Hess_

When they entered her clinic twenty minutes later, Olivia unlocked the doors and turned on the lights. Rossi could see they were standing in a large waiting room with a receptionist desk towards the back of the room with a door at the back leading into the main hospital. There was a small room to the right of the waiting room with a glass front and door containing a couch and book shelves, overflowing toy boxes. Beside it were the rest rooms and to his left was a hallway with three exam rooms on either side and a door at the end of the hallway leading into Olivia's office.

"This is a very nice clinic," he said sincerely.

"Thank you," she said smiling. "Monica should be here any minute," she added.

She had barely finished her sentence when the door opened and a woman in her late thirties wearing nurse's scrubs entered. She was average height with black hair that was twisted into a bun and bright green eyes. She looked very pale and was shaking slightly.

"Monica, what's wrong?" asked Olivia worriedly.

"Connor convinced me to let him drive to school this morning. I swear I don't know how that boy got his drivers' permit!" she said, collapsing into a waiting room chair.

"Just think, you still have Kelsey and Jake left to teach to drive…" joked Olivia sitting down beside her.

"Bite your tongue! They're a long way away from getting behind the wheel," she said, slapping Olivia's knee.

Suddenly remembering Rossi, she quickly introduced, "Oh, I'm sorry. Monica Grayson, this is Special Agent David Rossi."

"If only I wasn't married…" joked Monica under her breath. Olivia chuckled.

"Now, remember, today I'm an intern shadowing Dr. Prentiss," he said seriously.

"Absolutely," said Monica, "Do you really think you can find this sicko and keep Olivia safe?"

"It may take some time, but yes, we will find him and keep Olivia safe."

"Good," said Monica, satisfied with his answer. "Come on, honey," she said, turning toward Olivia, "We need to get ready for the morning rush."

***

"Now Paul, no matter what your big brother says, you can't grow watermelons if you stick their seeds up your nose," she said, ruffling the young boy's hair.

"But Josh said…" He stopped mid-sentence realizing that his brother had tricked him. "What about -" he began to ask.

Olivia cut him off, "You can't grow them in your belly button or your tummy either."

"Did you read my mind?" he asked, looking up at her in wonder.

"No, I just have a big sister," she answered, helping him hop down from the exam table. "If it's alright with your mom why don't you go pick out a lollipop." His mother barely had time to nod her consent before he skipped out to the receptionist desk to get one.

"I swear Olivia, I just turned my head for one second and then I looked back and he was shoving seeds up his nose! I panicked when I couldn't get them out," she said, slightly flustered.

"It's alright Susan," said Olivia smiling, opening the door for her. "I once had a kid stick pebbles in his ear because his older sister said it would give him magic flying powers.

"Whatever you do, don't tell Josh that story," she joked as she went to join her son.

"What do you think so far?" she asked turning to face Rossi.

"It's been pretty quiet," he said honestly.

"Don't say the 'Q' word, it's bad luck," she said seriously.

"You don't believe that, do you?" he asked skeptically.

"I-"

"Dr. Prentiss, Rossi there's been a six car collision," said Monica jogging over to them. "All hands ER."

"Told you so," said Olivia smugly before running to the ER doors.

***

"What a day," said Olivia wearily as she flopped into her desk chair. "Are you really just going to sit there and watch me go over charts and fill out paper work?" she asked Rossi who sat across from her.

"Yes," he answered simply, leaning back in his chair.

"Knock, knock," said a man as he poked his head around the door.

"Nolan, hi," greeted Olivia warmly as she stood, crossing to greet him. "Dr. Dave Rossi, this is Dr. Nolan James, one of our surgeons. Dr. Rossi is one of my rotating interns this week. I was showing him how to chart properly," she lied quickly.

"Very sorry Dr. Prentiss, I'll do better next time," he said, rising as well. "Very nice to meet you Dr. James," said Rossi extending a hand which Nolan hesitantly shook.

Rossi gave Nolan the once over; he was in his mid-thirties and very handsome. He was tall with blond hair and blue eyes and Rossi could already tell he was arrogant. "Please, call me Nolan," he said, gripping his hand tightly. "It might be rude of me to ask, but aren't you a little, um, advanced to be a medical student?"

"Nolan!" scolded Olivia.

"It's alright Dr. Prentiss," said Rossi with a fake smile. "It's always been a dream of mine to be a doctor and I finally decided to follow up on it, especially with surgeons like you to look up to and guide us," he lied, playing to his ego to see how he would react.

"Well, if that isn't the best compliment, thanks pal," he said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Anyway, great work today Olivia; seventeen victims, no fatalities," he said smiling.

"Thanks, but I didn't do it alone. I had a lot of help, especially from you."

"Too true," joked Nolan. Olivia gave him a small smile. "Well, I'll let you get back to your charts," he said with a smile as he left the office.

"Arrogant asshole," said Rossi under his breath once the door clicked shut.

"I know, but he is a hell of surgeon," said Olivia, sitting on the edge of her desk.

"I don't know if you realize it, but he fits most of the profile," he replied.

"The hooker, Jane Doe, she was killed six days ago, right?" she asked. Rossi nodded. "James just got back from a week-long medical conference in New York City three days ago, he couldn't have done it," she pointed out, going back to her chair.

"I'm still going to have Garcia check it out," he answered. "Too advanced to be a medical student… What a bastard. He has to be guilty of something," muttered Rossi angrily. Olivia just shook her head.

***

"Hey there, Liv," said Morgan as Rossi escorted her into her town house. He was sitting on her couch scratching Quincy's head, the dog wagging his tail happily.

"Traitor," muttered Olivia, smiling, as Quincy trotted over to meet her.

"You two have a good night, Reid will be here by eight," informed Rossi as he left.

Olivia collapsed into a chair tiredly. "How did you get in here?" she asked.

"Swiped the key from your sister," he answered simply. "Hope you're hungry," he said.

"Starving," she answered.

"Good, I'm making my specialty."

"And that would be?" she asked, a little worried.

"Mac-n-cheese," he answered, rummaging in the kitchen cupboard. Olivia just smiled and shook her head.

***

Olivia sat at the table, absent-mindedly stabbing her mac-n-cheese with her fork as Morgan scarfed his down. "Did Emily ever tell you about the time I was four?" she asked suddenly.

"No, why?" he asked looking up at her.

"She saved my life," answered Olivia, leaning back in her chair.

"How?" asked Morgan curious.

"We were at a family friend's house and they had a swimming pool. I got tired of waiting for mother to take me in and I wanted to prove I was a big girl and could swim on my own," she said, taking a breath. "I jumped in and panicked – or couldn't swim – I don't remember which, but I sunk. Emily came out and saw me floating face down in the pool, god she was only thirteen... She screamed for help, pulled me out, and gave me CPR. She was actually the only one who noticed I was missing that day; if it wasn't for her, I'd probably be dead now."

"Wow," replied Morgan. He was silent for a moment, Olivia assumed to process what he had just heard. "Wait, if Emily was 13 when you were 4, that means she's nine years older then you." He said, smiling.

"Yeah, so?" asked Olivia confused.

"Wait for it…" he repeated, holding up a hand. "If you're twenty-seven, that means she's thirty six." His face split into a wide, triumphant grin. "I knew I'd eventually figure how old she is!"

"Emily's going to kill me," groaned Olivia, burying her face in her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or anything to do with it.

Thank you to ArwenLalaith for being my beta reader and fixing my grammar and spelling mistakes, and improving my story.

"_None but a coward dares to boast that he has never known fear. - Marshall Ferdinand Foch_

_*****_

"I'm going to try to get some sleep," said Olivia awkwardly to Morgan; it felt odd that she had to announce her every movement to a person she barely knew. It was only nine, but she was exhausted; it had been a very long day and she had gotten very little sleep the night before.

"Do you need me to read you a bedtime story?" joked Morgan.

"No thanks, I'm good," said Olivia smiling.

"Okay. If you need me, me and Quince here will be watching the Alfred Hitchcock marathon," said Morgan turning back to the TV, Quincy curled beside him, his head resting on Morgan's lap.

Olivia made her up the spiral steps exhausted and collapsed into bed and fell asleep instantly. She dreamed of that day in the pool, she saw Emily dive in to save her. Suddenly Emily turned into the one victim after another and a man with a blank face got closer and closer she saw him raise the knife. She tried to scream, but she couldn't because she was under water, her lungs devoid of air.

"Liv! Olivia!" cried a voice. Olivia bolted up and just managed to avoid head-butting Morgan.

"What is it? What's the matter?" she asked, still half asleep, glancing around her room, her heart racing.

"Everything is fine," said Morgan soothingly, "You were screaming in your sleep."

"Sorry," said Olivia, wiping the beads of sweat off her forehead.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Fine, just a bad dream," mumbled Olivia, looking at the clock. Seeing that it was a little after five, she decided to get up. "How about I make pancakes?" she suggested, leaving the room before Morgan could ask any more questions.

*****

"These blueberry pancakes are great," Morgan enthused as they sat at the table eating breakfast.

"Thank you," said Olivia, forcing herself to eat some even though she felt like throwing up.

"So, you want to tell me about the nightmare?" asked Morgan.

"It was just about the other victims… I just feel guilty, all of this is my fault," she said, laying her fork down on the table.

"No, it's not," said Morgan, giving her hand a quick squeeze. "I know you feel that way, but with this unsub, if he didn't fixate on you he would just find someone else." Just then the doorbell rang, Olivia glanced at the clock. It wasn't even seven, it couldn't be Spencer... "Stay here," said Morgan seriously as he went to the door, weapon in hand.

He looked out the peep-hole and opened the door warily. His jaw clenched when he saw an all too familiar envelope lying on the front step.

"Morgan?" called Olivia nervously from the kitchen.

"Coming," he called through gritted teeth as he snatched the envelope off the ground.

"Oh God," moaned Olivia when she saw the envelope. "Is that –"

"Yes," said Morgan, cutting her off.

"Let me see them," she insisted.

"Liv –" he started.

"I want to see them," she demanded. Morgan dumped the pictures on the table and Olivia let out a shaky breath, there had to be over a hundred photos of her. She picked up one and gasped; it was taken through her living room window, it was of her and Spencer playing chess the other night, she was laughing. She couldn't believe she had able to laugh in the last couple of days.

"I thought maybe he got scared off…" she said, trembling. "He hadn't sent any pictures in the last couple of days."

"I know," answered Morgan, "He's changed his pattern. He left them in the morning and there's more here than he usually leaves." Olivia let out a groan and dropped into the kitchen chair. "Wait a minute," Morgan said suddenly, making Olivia jump. "Quincy," he said.

"What about Quincy?" she asked.

"He didn't bark," he noted.

"You're right… He always barks when a stranger comes near the house," she said, realizing what he meant.

"That means the unsub is definitely someone you know."

"This can't be happening," groaned Olivia collapsing into a kitchen chair.

*****

A few hours later Olivia was sitting on the couch ready to go, she fidgeted anxiously, unable to sit still. Even with the FBI guarding her, she didn't feel safe in her own home. Finally the doorbell rang and, after checking through the peep hole, Morgan let Spencer into the house.

"It's about time," Olivia sighed. "Can we go?" she asked, eager to leave the house.

"What's going on?" asked Spencer, noticing how anxious Olivia was to leave her house.

"This…" said Morgan, gesturing towards the pictures on the table.

Spencer suddenly became very serious. "He's escalating," he said quietly, hoping that Olivia wouldn't hear.

"So if he's escalating, what is he going to do to me next?" asked Olivia overhearing every word, she looked like she was just hanging on by a thread.

"It's hard to say…" started Spencer.

"Take a guess," Olivia demanded.

"Most likely he'll find a way into your life, show up here or at your work," answered Spencer.

"Then he'll kill me?" asked Olivia in a whisper.

"No, he'll want to gain your trust, have you comfortable around himself, and then he'll escalate from there," finished Spencer.

"So then he'll kill me?"

"We won't let that happen," said Morgan soothingly.

"You haven't stopped him so far!" snapped Olivia. She buried her head in her hands and took several calming breaths. "I'm sorry," she said to both of them.

"It's understandable," said Spencer, brushing past it as if nothing had happened.

"I'm going to call the team, we'll get together to go over the photos. I'm also going to have police patrol your block and in front of your house more often," said Morgan.

"I'll still escort you to work, if you're still up to it?" asked Spencer.

"I'm going to try," said Olivia, determined not to let this man interfere with her life anymore.

*****

"Are you sure that kid is old enough to be a doctor?" asked one of Olivia's elderly patients, Mrs. Labner.

"He's just an intern right now, but yes he's old enough. Twenty-seven, same as me," said Olivia using her stethoscope to listen to her heartbeat.

"If you say so."

"Mrs. Labner, have you been taking your blood pressure medicine as I prescribed?" asked Olivia seriously.

"I only take half the dose a day so it lasts longer, refills are fifty dollars!" cried Mrs. Labner.

"Did you tell them you're a patient of the free clinic?" asked Olivia skeptically.

"I think I did," she said, trying to remember.

"Here's a new prescription," Olivia said, handing her the paper. "Just let them know you're a patient of the free clinic. If they still try to charge you, call the office and let me know, I'll set them straight."

"You're such a good girl," said Mrs. Labner patting Olivia's cheek.

"I'll see you next month for you check up," said Olivia smiling as she held the door open.

"They would really try to charge her?" asked Spencer horrified.

"They might have or she might have forgotten to tell them she was a patient of the free clinic. But if they try to charge her again, I'll give them an earful, trying to charge a sweet old lady like that," said Olivia shaking her head. Spencer couldn't help but smile at her, she was really passionate about her work. "What?" asked Olivia.

Giving her a smile and shaking his head, he answered, "You really care about these people."

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Olivia skeptically.

"No, it's just that most doctors think they're God or they're in it for the money. But not you…" She smiled broadly at his admiration. "Do you need to do anything before I escort you home?" he asked, hoping she did so he could spend some more time with her.

"Yes actually, I need to get groceries or we'll be eating bread and mustard for dinner," she said smiling.

*****

"So. . ." said Olivia as they walked down the grocery store aisle, uncomfortable with the overwhelming silence. "Want to tell life stories? I'll start," she babbled nervously. "I was nine when my parents got divorced, Emily was already in college. Unfortunately, my mom got custody of me. I only saw my dad out West one weekend a month, every other holiday, and four weeks in the summer. I loved visiting my dad, he didn't make me study or practice the cello, he let me be a kid. He practically had to drag me on the plane to go back to my mother. He was killed in a car accident a little over five years ago," she sighed, "I miss him so much… I'm sure Emily does too." She took a breath and stopped her babbling when she saw Spencer staring at her. "Sorry, I tend to babble to end awkward silences," she confessed, grabbing some cereal off the shelf.

"Don't worry, I do the same thing." Olivia smiled, feeling a little less self conscious. "I had a similar childhood, my dad left when I was young because he couldn't deal with my mother's schizophrenia," he said honestly.

"So your dad left you to take care of her all by yourself?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, I had to have her institutionalized when I was eighteen."

"I'm sorry. That must have been really hard for you."

"It was, but my mom has been doing better and I reconnected with my father last year. We're working on our relationship," he finished, wondering how he could feel this comfortable with someone.

"That's great, I'm happy for you," she said. He smiled warmly at her and she felt her heart do a flip-flop. She mentally scolded herself, she couldn't be having these feelings.

*****

"Agent Hotchner will be staying with you tonight," said Spencer trying not to sound disappointed that he had to leave.

"Okay," said Olivia with a small smile, disappointed herself, wishing the car ride could last a little longer. "What's Quincy doing outside?" she asked as they pulled into her driveway. Quincy was outside in the front yard, barking his head off.

"Stay by the car," he ordered, unholstering his gun, going to investigate.

"Here Quincy," Olivia called, her voice faltering as the dog ran to her.

Spencer went to the front of the house, tense, noting the open door. He carefully made his way into the town house. The place was trashed, book shelves pulled over, books strewn all over the floor, the television smashed. All the kitchen cabinets were opened, dishes smashed and thrown about. Upstairs, her pillows were slashed, her drawers emptied, the shower curtain yanked down, and the items in her medical cabinets tossed on the floor.

"Spencer?" called Olivia from outside, trying not to let her hysteria edge its way into her voice.

"Coming," he called, going back outside. Olivia was clutching Quincy's dog collar so tight her knuckles were white. "The burglar is long gone," he said, trying to comfort her.

"It was him, the unsub," she cried, half sobbing.

"Most likely," he said. Olivia just shook. "I'm going to call Hotch, have him send some cops out here to check out the scene. It'll be alright," he said, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. Olivia let go of Quincy's collar and flung herself into Spencer's arms and broke down crying. Spencer wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back trying to comfort her. "It will be okay, we'll get him" he said, hoping with all his might he was right.


	6. Authors Note

A/n: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. About a week and a half ago my little sister Annie had to have her appendixes out and my mom is taking care of her, and right before that my dad broke his arm. So I'm taking care of my little sibs, but I will update my story with in the next week.

I am Grace


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or anything to do with it.

Thank you to ArwenLalaith for being my beta reader and fixing my grammar and spelling mistakes, and improving my story.

"_You can never give complete authority and overall power to anyone until trust can be proven. - Bill Cosby_

_*****_

"Liv," called Emily, coming into the wrecked house to find her sister.

"Emily," she said shakily, as her big sister pulled her into a hug. "I just don't feel safe here anymore," she said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Then you'll stay with me," Emily said, placing her hands on Olivia's cheeks.

"Olivia!" shrieked her mother, running into the house, pushing past the police officers. "Are you alright?" she cried, gripping her shoulders.

"I'm fine, I wasn't here when my house was broken into," she said, pulling out of her grasp.

"You can't stay here," her mother ordered.

"She's going to stay with me for awhile," said Emily, trying to calm their mother.

"Good," said Elizabeth, visibly relaxing slightly.

"Ma'am, it's hard to tell, but does anything appear to have been stolen?" asked an officer.

"Nothing valuable, just some pictures. Ironic…" said Olivia with a pithy laugh, which caused the officer to give her an odd look.

"Olivia why don't you gather your things and I'll take you and Emily to her house," said Hotch, finally speaking up.

"If I can find my stuff," said Olivia. Going up the stairs, she found an old duffel bag in her closet and managed to find some clothes on her floor and some toiletries strewn about her bathroom. "Ready," she said, returning to the main landing, "I just need a toothbrush… mine was thrown in the toilet."

"I have an extra at my house," said Emily.

"I think you're in good hands," said her mother, hugging her. "If you need extra agents, call me" she said seriously to Hotch before leaving.

"Where would she get extra agents?" Spencer asked Olivia under his breath.

"Probably by black-mailing the president's bodyguards," she answered quietly, not at all joking.

Hotch gave a small smile. "Let's go," he said, "Reid, can you keep an eye on things until they're done here?"

"Of course," said Spencer. He watched as they started to leave before Olivia turned around "Spencer, you know for earlier" she said referring to the hug.

"Anytime," he said, praying he wasn't blushing.

******

"Welcome to your home away from home," Emily said as she unlocked the door to her apartment. "Again, sorry that we had to board Quincy, the condo doesn't allow dogs over twenty pounds."

"I'd rather be at home," grumbled Olivia.

"You could be at Mom's…" Emily pointed out.

"Good point," said Olivia as her stomach rumbled loudly.

"When is the last time you ate?" asked Emily

"Around noon," said Olivia shrugging, thinking back.

"It's almost eight," said Emily, glancing at the clock. "How about I make your favorite, spaghetti and meatballs?" she added.

"Em, that was favorite when I was nine," Olivia started, but was interrupted by her stomach again, "But it sounds good."

Suddenly Hotch's phone rang. "It's Strauss," he noted, checking the caller ID, his jaw visibly clenching. "Excuse me," he said as he left the room.

"Your boss's boss, right?" asked Olivia as she helped pull things out for dinner.

"Yes and she's probably not happy," said Emily, rolling her eyes.

As they started dinner Hotch came back into the kitchen. "Strauss wants a suspect now and the case closed ASAP."

"I'm sorry, this all my fault," said Olivia, trying not to cry again.

"It's not," Emily reassured, "With this type of unsub if he hadn't been fixating on you, it would have been someone else."

Olivia couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Morgan said the same thing almost word for word," she said breathlessly as her laughing dyed down.

"Great minds think alike. We'll find him and stop him," said Emily.

"That's good, but can we please have dinner now," Olivia asked. Emily just laughed.

******

"You awake?" asked Olivia, as she stared up at the dark ceiling from her sleeping bag on the floor of Emily's room.

"What do you think?" asked Emily, sounding wide awake.

"Your cute boss downstairs distracting you?" joked Olivia. To which Emily's response was a single fake laugh and Olivia knew she was rolling her eyes.

"You know what my favorite time was?" asked Olivia suddenly.

"What?"

"When I was ten and had the chicken pox," she said, smiling at the memory.

"Why on earth is that your favorite memory?" asked Emily, curious.

"Mom was in Egypt, I think, and Dad's plane was grounded. You took a week off from college and stayed with me, you remember? We sat in our pajamas all week, ate junk food, and watched old black and white movies. I was kind of disappointed when I got better…" said Olivia before bursting into loud sobs.

"It's okay," Emily said, pulling her onto the bed and hugging her. "We can do a movie and junk food marathon soon."

"It's not that… I just want this to end," she hiccuped.

"I know, it must be taking a physical and mental toll on you, but I promise you we will find this guy and you'll get your life back," said Emily, patting her back.

"I don't know if it'll ever be the same again…" said Olivia, taking several deep breaths.

"I'll help you get back, I promise."

"Prentiss, everything okay?" asked Hotch from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, everything just finally hit her," said Emily. Hotch didn't have to ask anymore, knowing exactly what she meant.

******

"Are you sure you're okay to go to work today?" asked Emily the next morning, concerned about her little sister.

"I think so," Olivia said, "It sounds weird, but work calms me."

"Morgan should be here any moment to take you to work," said Hotch.

"Morning Prentiss-es," called Morgan from the other side of the door.

"Finally," said Olivia as Hotch let him into the condo.

"Ready to go?" he asked Olivia.

"Yeah," she said quickly before turning back to Emily, "Will I see you tonight?"

"Probably, but if I'm not here one member of the team will be," she answered, giving her sister a quick hug.

******

"So, do I get to do surgery today?" asked Morgan.

Olivia let out a snort as she slipped on her doctor's coat. "Pretty much you hand me stuff and pretend you understand what I'm saying even when you don't," she said, leaving her office.

"I guess I can do that," he said with a mock disappointed sigh.

"Oh, you're in luck," said Olivia, looking at her first chart, "Mr. Carter is here to have a boil lanced on his backside." She laughed as a horrified look crossed Morgan's face.

******

"You have a sinus infection, Stacy" Olivia told her last patient of the day, "Drink plenty of fluids. Here is a prescription for an antibiotic," she said, handing her the prescription.

"Thanks so much, Dr. Prentiss. Hopefully this will work, I have finials coming up," said the girl, smiling.

"How's your junior year of college going?" asked Olivia as she escorted her out.

"Great, 4.0 so far," said Stacy.

"That's great. Hopefully I won't see you for awhile," said Olivia, smiling as she opened the clinic door for her. Turning back from the doorway, she saw Morgan smirking at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just think it's great that you know so much about your patients and generally care for their well being," he answered genuinely.

"Yeah thanks. I find it great your whole team thinks that," she said, shaking her head as she walked back to her office, Morgan following right behind her.

******

The next week passed very slow for Olivia, she stayed with her sister, her mother called constantly to check on her. The only real bright spot was the time she got to spend with Spencer. She tried to stop it from happening, but she couldn't… she was falling head over heels for him.

"Hey Olivia," said Emily, coming into the living room.

Olivia looked up from the book she was reading on the couch, "What?" she asked suspiciously.

"I need to go into the office, we'll have to do our junk food/movie marathon another night," said Emily apologetically.

"Who's babysitting me?" asked Olivia wearily.

"Spencer."

"Really?" asked Olivia eagerly. Emily gave her a look. "I mean that will be fine," she said trying to cover it up. Emily made a noise of disbelief, not buying it. "Why do you have to go to work tonight?" asked Olivia, trying to change the subject.

"We think we have a suspect," answered Emily.

"What?" Olivia yelped, "Who?"

"Do you remember a Melanie Davidson?" asked Emily.

Olivia felt her stomach drop. "She was a patient, the first patient I lost when I started at the clinic." she answered, getting a far away look in her eyes.

"Your records said that she had a rare reaction to anesthesia when you recommended an elective surgery done by a Dr. Thomas Patrick" said Emily.

"Yes," said Olivia, "Her husband was upset, but not at me… or at least I didn't think so."

"A friend of his came forward, he said that Carl Davidson later thought it was your fault. The night of Jane Doe's murder, he asked his friend to be an alibi in case the police questioned him."

Olivia chewed on her bottom lip, upset. "So this could be all over?" she asked hopefully.

"It could be… I'm going to go to work, watch the interrogation, see what happens. I'll let you know as soon as I know anything," said Emily as the doorbell rang.

"Hey Reid," said Emily, opening the door.

"Hotch called, they're bringing in Davidson now," said Spencer, smiling slightly as he spotted Olivia

"I'll call you as soon as we know anything," Emily told the both of them as she left.

"So, this could really be over?" asked Olivia hopefully to Spencer.

"It could," he answered with a smile. "So, what would you like to do?" he asked.

"This guy, Davidson, is probably the unsub, right?" asked Olivia. He nodded. "Then I really want to get my things and my dog from the kennel and go home."

******

"Has he admitted anything yet?" asked Emily to Hotch and JJ, watching Rossi and Morgan interrogating Davidson.

"Not yet. They're talking about his wife now," answered Hotch. They all fell silent to listen.

"So you believe that Dr. Olivia Prentiss is responsible for the death of your wife?" asked Rossi.

"Yes," he answered simply, "She told me it was a routine surgery, she would be in the hospital overnight, then back at home with her family. Instead she died on the operating table, all alone without any loved ones," he said tears coming to his eyes.

"So you killed those people, right?" asked Morgan "The ones that had problems with Dr. Prentiss so they wouldn't have to deal with the kind of pain you do?" His voice rose as he spoke, his anger rising.

"No!" cried Davidson, slamming his fist on the table.

"Then where were you the night the prostitute was killed?" asked Rossi.

"With my friend Larry Carl," he answered quickly.

"No, you weren't," said Morgan angrily. "Where were you?" he asked again.

Davidson let out a shaky breath. "I told Larry to cover for me because I went out and got drunk, ran a red light, and hit a car and drove off," he said, tears in his eyes.

"Where and what time?" asked Rossi.

"I ran the light on the corner of Main Street and William Street around midnight. It was a red Honda. I know it was wrong, but I checked, the driver had injuries, but survived. I even sent them money anonymously for the damages," cried Davidson before breaking out in sobs.

"I'm going to check it out," said Morgan quietly to Rossi as he left the room.

"Jane Doe was killed around eleven or midnight," said JJ, "If he's telling the truth there's no way he can be the unsub."

After a few hours and several phone calls later, they found there was a hit and run to a red Honda at that intersection the night of Jane Doe's murder and a truck matching Davidson's trucks description was seen fleeing the scene.

"We should get Reid in here, I know where close, we're just over looking something," said Morgan as they all gathered in the briefing room after Davidson had been charged and arrested for drunk driving and fleeing the scene of a crime.

"I'll start the coffee" said Garcia with a sigh.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or anything to do with it.

Thank you to ArwenLalaith for being my beta reader and fixing my grammar and spelling mistakes, and improving my story.

"_The truth is rarely pure, and never simple. - Oscar Wilde_

_*****_

"So, what is your favorite childhood memory?" asked Spencer one Olivia was finally back in her own home and she finally felt safe. They sat on the couch, talking about everything and anything; Quincy lay content at their feet, happy to be home.

"I told you about the week when I had the chicken pox," said Olivia, considering, "But when I was little, maybe four, my Grandfather gave me an old fashioned leather doctors bag. Inside the bag was a fake stethoscope, an blood pressure cuff, and a bunch of other items. So, for a week I walked around in my white bathrobe, pretending it was a doctor's coat, and treated everyone. I just remember 'treating' my parents and they would smile… they were really happy then," she said with a sigh. "After I started school and mom started me on that strict regimen, they started arguing even more. They waited until Emily was out of the house and when they only had me to worry about, they divorced," she said, her jaw clenching slightly.

"You know that your parents divorce wasn't your fault," said Spencer, sliding a little closer and laying a hand on her arm.

"I know it's -" she stopped suddenly when she saw the way he was looking at her. She felt her heart start to pound against her ribcage. Before she knew what was happening they were kissing, only breaking apart when the need for oxygen took precedence.

"Olivia -" he started, but was cut off by his phone ringing. Olivia let a frustrated groan. "Hotch," he said, a little annoyed, as he answered the phone. He listened for a moment, his face becoming serious. "I understand. I'll wait here for Officer Parker, then I will be in," he replied tersely before hanging up.

"What's going on?" asked Olivia, momentarily forgetting about the kiss.

"Davidson is not the unsub," said Spencer looking guilty.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her stomach clenching at the thought of this nightmare dragging on.

"Yes, I'm sorry…" he said, reaching out his hand to comfort her, but pulling it back, unsure what to do. They sat in uncomfortable silence until the officer arrived.

"I'll, uh, see you later?" asked Olivia, flustered.

"Yes, you will," said Spencer with a small smile as he left.

"I think I'm going to let the dog out and go to bed," said Olivia to the officer once Spencer had left. He simply nodded as Olivia let Quincy out the back door into her small fenced backyard. She went up to her room and sat on the corner of her bed with a sigh. Today had been a very long, happy, confusing day.

******

Once Spencer arrived at the BAU they sat around the table, trying to come up with an answer. "Sorry to interrupt," said Garcia, coming into the room, "But I have some news."

"Good, I hope," said Morgan, stretching, stiff from sitting so long.

"That's a matter of opinion… I checked on Dr. James' alibi for New York the day Jane Doe was killed. Nobody saw him after 8 AM, after breakfast he went to his room claiming he ate bad food. The next time he was seen was the next morning, our witness claims that he was exhausted as if he'd been up all night," answered Garcia smugly.

"So that means that James may very well be the unsub," said Rossi, glad to finally be making some headway.

"Now we just need to find him," said Hotch.

"Well, I called the hospital, he was still in his office as of five minutes ago," supplied Garcia.

"Reid, Morgan, JJ, head over to his office. The rest of us will go to his home in case he shows up there," ordered Hotch.

"Mama, you're the greatest," said Morgan, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before he left.

"Don't I know it," she replied with a smile.

******

Olivia who was sitting on her bed thinking over the day was snapped out of her trance when she heard barking. She looked out her window and saw Quincy clawing at the front door, snarling. She let out a groan, "Great, he got out of the yard," she said to herself. "Officer Parker," she called down the stairs, "Can you let Quincy in?" Her question was met with silence. "Officer Parker?" she called again, a little worried. Once again not receiving an answer,r she cautiously made her way down the stairs, not seeing the figure hiding in her kitchen. "Officer Parker?" she called. Walking to the doorway of the living room she let out a gasp.

She saw the police officer laying on the floor of her living room, blood dripping out of a gash on the side of his head. She was slightly placated by the continued rise and fall of his chest, but she knew she had to get out of there.

"Why?" asked a voice from behind her in the kitchen.

She gasped and turned to face the voice. "Nolan?" she breathed out, clutching her chest, "You… Why?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"I love you, don't you get that?" he screamed, gesturing wildly. It was then that she saw the large knife in his hands. "I killed those people for you!" he cried, moving closer.

Olivia backed up until her back hit the kitchen counter. "Why?" she asked, feeling behind her on the counter to find something to protect herself.

"They were going to hurt you," he said, shaking, "The drug addict believed that someone as beautiful as you would do something as dirty as prescribe needles… She was an idiot. Then those fat pigs wouldn't listen to you and she developed diabetes and blamed you; smart, innocent you. Then that whore, there aren't any words to describe that whore," he spat, turning red.

Finally Olivia's hand came in contact with something, she realized it was a rolling pin, she quickly pulled it behind her. "Thank you," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm sorry I didn't realize that you did those things for me, it was stupid of me."

"NO!" he screamed, pointing the knife at her, "DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT!" Before she could realize what was happening, he had slapped her across the cheek. Olivia saw stars and stumbled back, she was barely able to keep the rolling pin hidden.

"Okay," she said, her voice wavering, "I won't, I'm sorry. Why don't we go sit down on the couch and get to know each other better." She started towards the couch with her back turned away from him, the rolling pin hidden.

"It's too late!" he cried, blocking her path, "You should have realized it sooner! Now you have to be punished!" His voice was alarmingly calm as he raised the knife, lunging toward her.

Olivia took the rolling pin and swung with all her might toward his head. He saw her coming at the last second and managed to avoid the worst of the blow, but the shock of it made him drop the knife. Olivia turned and ran toward the door.

"Bitch!" he screamed, grabbing her arm and forcibly twisting her around. She heard a sickening crack and pain shot up her arm, she let out a cry of pain. He shoved her with all his might and the right side of her forehead hit the kitchen counter and split open. Blood ran down her head, the pain was blurring her vision. She wasn't going to give up though; she haphazardly started crawling towards the door, away from him.

"No!" he cried, grabbing her ankle and dragging her back toward the kitchen. She tried grabbing onto anything to give her enough leverage to pull herself out of his grasp. She spotted the discarded rolling pin on the floor and grabbed it with her good arm and swung it at him again. It sharply contacted his knee, he screamed out in pain and let go of her. She made a third attempt at escape, but was again halted by a sharp pain in her back causing her to collapse to the ground.

She managed to make out Nolan standing over her as he kicked her repeatedly. She curled into the fetal position, trying to protect herself. She felt her consciousness wavering and the only solid thought she could bring to the forefront was that this was the end. She saw him grab the knife off the floor and raise it.

Her hope was fading when a large crash sounded from the other side of the room. Nolan still held the knife over her; she heard voices yelling, but she couldn't make out the words, everything was a blur. The one thing she could make out solidly was the crazed look on Nolan's face as he made to lower the knife. Several sharp cracks sounded and he jerked back like he had been pushed. Then he got a sick smile on his face before collapsing nearly on top of her. She saw blood pulling out of his chest and his cold eyes stared at her, the realization slowly dawning on her addled brain that he was dead.

The next several minutes passed in a jumble of disjointed events. She heard screaming and it took her a second to realize it was her own uncontrollable screams. Someone carefully helped her up. "NO!" she screamed, trying to get away, not knowing who it was.

"Olivia it's alright, it's me, it's Emily!" her sister placated over her shrieking. She was so hysterical at this point she still didn't realize it was her sister. Emily gently turned her sister to face her. "It's Emmy," she cried, using Olivia's childhood nickname for her. Olivia finally stopped screaming and realized it was sister holding her.

She looked around the room and saw the rest of the team. Morgan was checking for a pulse on Nolan, after a moment he looked over and shook his head. She saw Spencer holstering his weapon away. "You shot him?" she asked breathlessly, he just nodded his head. She didn't know what to say.

She then remembered the police officer. She spotted him and saw Rossi kneeling over him trying to administer first aid. "He needs help," she insisted, carefully moving toward him, fully aware of the pain she was starting to feel again.

"Olivia, he'll be okay," said Emily, gently taking her good arm.

"He's still unconscious," said Olivia. She was getting upset and starting to cry, not knowing why she was and getting embarrassed.

"Okay," said Emily calmly, "I'll help Rossi with him, you go outside with Reid. Hotch is out there calling an ambulance."

"Alright," said Olivia tearfully. Spencer gently lead her outside, carefully lowering her to sit on the lawn before sitting next to her. Quincy ran to her, absorbing his master's stress, and started licking her face trying to comfort her. "It's alright, down," she commanded Quincy who obeyed and laid beside his master, his eyes still locked on her.

Olivia began to process her wounds, the pain slowly becoming more and more overwhelming as the adrenalin started to wear off. Bruises painted her body black and blue, dried blood tinging the side of her face a rusty red, gashes and swelling capped it all off, leaving her looking like the tail end of a bad bar fight.

"I'm sorry," Spencer said after a minute.

"For what?" she asked, tears gathering in her eyes again.

"For not figuring it out sooner, for letting you get hurt," he said gently, brushing her hair out of her face.

"At least you figured it out before it was too late," she said, wiping the tears away.

"We went to question Dr. James, because he fit characteristics of the unsub, and we found your stolen photos and a letter apologizing for -" he suddenly stopped.

"For what?" she pressed, looking him in the eyes.

"For murdering you and committing suicide. He admitted to killing those people, he said he did it for you," he finished. She let out a strangled gasp and started crying harder.

"I'm sorry," she said covering her face, embarrassed.

"It's alright," he said, carefully pulling her into his arms and letting her cry.

Hotch, who had been watching the whole thing, smiled slightly. Among all of the tragedy, at least something good had come of it.

******

"I am not staying overnight!" cried Olivia. It was hours later and she was now in a hospital bed after being examined. The doctor wanted her to stay overnight for observation. "Officer Parker didn't have to stay overnight," she complained, crossing her arms like a child. Monica just shook her head, smiling while she checked Olivia's vitals.

"Officer Parker had a mild concussion and just needed stitches for his scalp laceration," replied Emily who was sitting on a chair beside her bed.

"While you have a severe concussion, needed seven stitches on a three inch gash, a broken wrist, bruised ribs, one of which has a hair line fracture, and almost all the rest of you is black and blue," replied Monica. She put a hand on her hip, "Gee, I wonder why you can't go home tonight," she replied sarcastically.

"Plus you can't even go into your home yet," added Emily gently, "It's still a crime scene."

"Em, I don't think I can ever go back there again," she whispered, remembering everything that had happened there in the last twenty-four hours, tears sprang to her eyes.

"It'll be okay," said Emily, squeezing her good hand. "We'll find you a new town house, a nicer one," she soothed.

"Yeah, one closer to you, so I can come mooch off of you," she joked, trying to make herself feel better.

"Well, we know your starting to feel better," said Emily, smiling slightly.

"What happened to Quincy?" asked Olivia, worried.

"Don't worry, Morgan's temporarily taking him in. He said that Quincy and his dog Clooney are getting along great," answered Emily reassuringly.

"Are you up for another visitor?" asked a voice from the doorway; they all turned to see Spencer.

"Sure," said Olivia, her face lighting up.

"Come on Monica, let me buy you a cup of coffee," said Emily rising.

"Sure," said Monica, getting the hint and following Emily out of the room.

Spencer sat on the chair beside her bed. "Thank You," Olivia said, carefully turning toward him, trying not to cause herself anymore pain.

"For what?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"For realizing it was Nolan, for saving me," she said, taking his hand.

"I just wish I had realized it sooner," he said quietly, staring at her hand.

"It's alright," she said, smiling slightly, "I'm alive." They sat in silence for a minute before she spoke again, "About last night, the kiss -" she started.

He cut her off, "I know what you're going to say, we don't have to talk about it," he said, anticipating her saying it was a mistake or it was because of the circumstances.

"Oh really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "What am I going to say?"

"That you like me as a friend and it only happened because of the circumstances," he replied quietly.

She chuckled and tightened her grip on his hand. "I liked kissing you and I would love to kiss you again. I want to give us a chance… I know that it would be hard with both our schedules, but I think it's worth a try." He just stared at her blankly for a few seconds. "Feel free to say something," she said after a silent minute, starting to feel a little embarrassed.

He carefully leaned over and kissed her deeply. "I'll take that as a yes," she said, feeling a little dazed, once they'd broken apart.

"That would be a yes," he said, squeezing her hand. She murmured indistinguishably as she brought a hand to her head. "Is something wrong?" asked Spencer, starting to rise to get help.

"No," she said quietly, "The morphine drip is starting to kick in and it's making me drowsy," she mumbled.

"I can go," said Spencer, once again rising and loosening his grip on her hand.

"No, please stay," she said, fighting to stay awake.

"Alright," he said, gently holding onto her hand, just glad she was alive.


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or anything to do with it.

Thank you to ArwenLalaith for being my beta reader and fixing my grammar and spelling mistakes, and improving my story.

"_To love and be loved is to feel the sun from both sides." - David Viscott_

*****

One year Three weeks, and Two days later:

Spencer sat at his desk anxiously fidgeting; he kept touching the box in his pocket as if afraid it would vanish. It was stupid he knew, it was scientifically impossible for the box to just vanish. He was going to propose tonight, it had been a year since that night when Olivia had almost been killed. Since that night they had grown closer and fallen in love.

He remembered how, before Olivia, when he came home from cases he would go home alone, sometimes go out with the team, but he couldn't help but feel like there was something missing. Now after each case he couldn't wait to get home to see Olivia. Sometimes when the case was extra horrific and he couldn't talk about it, she would sit beside him, not saying a word, providing comfort with her mere presence. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

Whenever he talked about her now, according to Morgan, he got a dopey look on his face, leading to his new nickname, Dr. Lovesick. "So," said Morgan leaning against his desk with his arms crossed, "You gonna pop the question tonight?" he asked smiling.

"Shh!" scolded Reid a little louder than he had intended, glaring at him before glancing around worried. He spotted Emily with Hotch by the coffee pot, she gave him a weird look before turning back to her conversation. "How did you know I was going to propose?" he asked, checking his pocket for the millionth time.

"Because I'm the world's greatest profiler," he said giving him a classic Derek Morgan smile. Reid just raised an eyebrow. Morgan let out a sigh, "You look like a deer caught in head lights, you keep checking your pocket and … oh yeah, I passed by the jewelry store last week and saw you buying the ring," he listed, chuckling.

"You didn't tell Emily, did you?" he asked, glancing over at Hotch and Emily again, he didn't know why they didn't tell people they were together everyone knew.

"No, it's none of my business," he said. He then got a serious look on his face. "I'm glad you're with her kid, she makes you happy. I've seen something in you I haven't seen since I met you… Plus you act more human and less super-computer robot now," he said, going back to joking.

"Thanks," he said, somewhere between genuine and sarcastic. "I'm going to go pick up Olivia from the hospital," he said, gathering his things.

"Congratulations Spencer," he added as Reid started to leave.

"She hasn't said yes yet," he replied, turning back.

"She will," he said.

"How could you possibly know that?" he asked, curious.

"Because I'm the world's greatest profiler," he repeated. Reid continued to give him the 'no, really' look. Morgan sighed and explained, "All that stuff I said about seeing a difference in you, Emily told me the same thing about Olivia since she started dating you."

"Thanks," he said, turning to leave.

Unable to resist one last quip, Morgan added, "And just think, you'll be Elizabeth Prentiss' son-in-law." He smiled when he saw Spencer tense as he crossed the bullpen.

As the elevator doors opened, Morgan said to himself, "I guess since the kid is going to propose, it wouldn't technically be snitching if I spread the word." He grinned impishly. "Hey Prentiss," he called as he made his way to the break room, "Guess what Reid is going to do?"

The last thing Reid heard before the elevator doors closed was Emily's happy cry of "It's about time!"

**A/N: Hopefully I will be posting the sequel soon!**


End file.
